A mezuzah is an article of a Jewish religious ritual which includes a parchment inscribed with specified biblical verses in Hebrew. A biblical commandment requires that a mezuzah is affixed to a doorpost of each doorway in each room in Jewish homes, offices, etc. The commandment of the mezuzah is accepted not only by observant Jews, but also by most other Jews who believe that the mezuzah provides divine protection. The mezuzah parchment is rolled up and placed inside a mezuzah case. The mezuzah case includes housing for holding the parchment and a base for affixing the housing to the doorpost.
It has become customary among traditional Jews to touch the mezuzah with their hand upon leaving or entering the house or room to express awareness of the fulfillment of the commandment, and to show reliance upon God's protection. However, at times, people become forgetful of the presence of the mezuzah and tend to cross the doorway without touching it. In addition, it is difficult to locate a mezuzah in the dark for touching it.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a mezuzah having a signaling device which attracts the attention of a Jewish person crossing the doorway, and it would be very desirable to have a mezuzah with a signaling device, which permits to readily locate it.